Buried Alive by Love
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: [SatoxDai] Ever since Daisuke went off with Riku, Satoshi has been feeling lonley and jealous. He takes matters into his own hands, which might end up pushing away the one he cares for the most.
1. Jealousy

A/N: Hello! This is my 2nd D.N.Angel story on My first story, if anyone reading this has read it, should know I have not given up on it, I just can't think of a good ending. When I think of one though, I'll be sure to post the last chapter, so you can probably expect something within a couple of months. I hope you like this story.

Notes: This first chapter is in Satoshi's point of view, in future chapters; it will be in 3rd person. Risa and Riku play a role in the story, so please do not hate them too much, and please do not flame, I don't like Risa either. You all must also be reminded that this is mainly a Satoshi x Daisuke story, since it's a bit different in the beginning…

**_Chapter 1: Jealousy_**

I stood outside the school, leaning on a tree trunk, covered by the shade. Today is Friday…I should be happy, but every time I think about tomorrow, I begin to feel ill…more so than usual anyway. I look to my side and saw the two I least wanted to, walking on the sidewalk on their way to school.

"Daisuke, if you don't hurry we're going to be late again!" The girl nagged.

"I know Riku! I know!" The boy panted, running towards the other. When he reached her he smiled stupidly.

"I'm sorry." He then said. As if just an "I'm sorry" would make someone not be upset anymore. But it worked! The girl just smiled back so happily…

"C'mon Riku." He slowly grabbed her hand, and they both walked towards the school.

They didn't see me, but I glared a death glare. I know I shouldn't be so cross but…it makes me sick, those two. I can never take my eyes off them, no matter how painful. I just can't comprehend it. He may be too dense to see it…but I've known since I first laid eyes on him. It's ironic, how almost every girl in school obsesses over me, but I only have room in my heart for one person, Daisuke Niwa…who celebrates his anniversary with Riku tomorrow. They're going to have been together for two years. Niwa-kun…he's the only person I even want to bother talking with.

"Hey!"

A loud call broke my train of thought. I looked up at the one who disturbed me. It was Risa Harada…I forgot about her. She's very pretty and sometimes kind, but stupid…she's a total airhead. She can be a bitch sometimes too, and is really pushy, but her and me…were going out, like Niwa-kun and Harada-san, but I have no real feelings for her, it's sad, really. I only did it so the fangirls would leave me alone, but that was a complete failure, we're even more popular now…if that's even possible. Secretly though, I can't stand her.

"Hello? Earth to Satoshi-kun!"

Her yelling made me snap out of my thoughts. "What is it?" I stared coldly. 

Risa smiled cheerfully. "Well, my sister and Dai-chan are celebrating their 2nd anniversary together at our house, and you're invited. I won't take no for an answer, and if you don't go you'll be in trouble. I don't care if you're busy, you got to show some respect!"

"I guess I don't have a say in this." I sighed. Even she doesn't understand my pain.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I thought to myself that I'd rather not, but even if I wasn't forced I still think I would have gone. I just can't stay away from him…I love him, and only him, even with the twins in the picture.

"Satoshi-kun!" She shouted in my ear. It hurt.

"Now what?" I replied.

"You're going to be late."

"I don't care…I need to think." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"But I want to walk to class holding hands, like Dai-chan and my sister."

I sighed, thinking about Daisuke again, I kind of didn't hear what she said, except his name. "Daisuke…" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" She asked.

I helplessly sighed. "Nothing…"

"Well? Aren't you going to hold my hand?"

I stared at her blankly. Is she insane?

"Fine! Be that way!" She said, and took my hand. She's such an idiot. "Let's go."

We walked together to class, my limp hand unwillingly in hers. I couldn't even look at her. It might have been nice, had this have been with Daisuke.

When we got into the classroom, she finally let go. I thought she never would. I walked to my desk and quietly listened to the conversations, and stared at Daisuke. I couldn't help it, not like anyone would even notice anyway. I overheard some girls talking nearby, about me nonetheless…don't they ever shut up?

"He acts so heartless, but I think he's just shy."

"Nah, he's just playing hard to get! It's so cute! You KNOW he adores us deep down!"

"Maybe, he just wants us to leave him alone…"

"Shut up! He's only acting like it!"

"What do you think Risa? He's _your_ boyfriend!"

"There might be something more to him than any of us know…" She looked kind of distant, and not the dumb-spaced out distant, as if she was actually thinking for a change.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…" She looked at me, then back and them, and smiled stupidly. "I'm not sure! I guess it's like a hunch, or something." She shrugged and giggled.

I glared at them from my desk, before class started, another day of learning things that I already know…sometimes I forgot why I'm even here, since Daisuke doesn't notice me as much anymore.


	2. The party pt 1

A/N: This was originally one chapter, but it was longer than I'd like it to be, so I split it into two parts. 

Disclaimers: I do not own D.N.Angel, or it's characters. I also do not own the song "Buried Alive by Love" **__**

Ch.2: The party part. 1

_Harada Residence_

_"_All set!" Cheered Risa. "Now we just need the guests!"

"I guess," "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just feel weird wearing a dress" She gave a nervous laugh. She wasn't really wearing anything special either, just a plain blue dress.

"Don't be silly, you look great!"

_Ding dong_

"That must be Niwa-kun!" Risa ran to the door.

"Yo Risa!" Takeshi greeted loudly.

"Oh…it's just you." She sighed.

"Um…good evening Harada-san…" Said Daisuke shortly after. "How is Riku-san?"

"Hi, Daisuke…" Riku said shyly. She then smiled. "Please, come in."

"Hey, nice place ya got." Commented Takeshi.

Daisuke looked over at him. "It is nice isn't it?" Then he looked towards Riku. "Umm…y-you look cute."

"Huh! R-really? Well…thanks!" She blushed.

"C'mon, this is supposed to be a party right? Let's start this party!" Takeshi said.

"Not without me you aren't!" Laughed a voice.

"What! Who's there!" He asked.

Risa's eyes lit up as she looked on top of the stairway. "I-It's Dark-san!"

"Not that perv! Who invited him! What's he doing in our house!" The startled Riku commented.

"D-Dark!" Both Takeshi and Daisuke exclaimed.

"I don't need an invitation. If you don't mind I brought an enem-I mean…friend, with me."

Krad stepped out behind Dark, grinning like a maniac. "It's a pleasure to be here." He greeted politely.

"KRAD!" Daisuke widened his eyes in fear and confusion.

Dark snickered at the reaction of everyone as he made his appearance. "I decided to follow Dai-chan as he left." He said. "So you and your girlfriend have been together that long huh? These two years have gone by fast. I suggest you celebrate by making out."

Daisuke turned red. "DARK!" he screamed in fury and embarrassment. Dark only laughed in response.

"Hey, Daisuke, did you know that Satoshi-kun is coming as well?" Risa asked.

"N-no, I didn't…that's nice." Daisuke replied nervously and smiled weakly. He then took a seat on the couch, and a few other people joined in. They talked for a few minutes, but Daisuke did not really say much, his eyes showed a strange distantness, which was rare for him.

"You seem awfully quiet." Takeshi told him.

He jumped, startled. "R-really? I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"You can think later! Come on, join the fun!"

Dark nodded, Daisuke noticed the suspicious glass in his hand, which looked like some sort of alcoholic drink. "We could play spin the bottle or something."

"N-no thanks…" Daisuke blushed.

"I bet you'd say yes if creepy-boy was here." Dark taunted.

"DARK! Of course not! What are you talking about! You're insane! Stop drinking!"

"Calm down! Don't yell so loud, it's not like you. Lighten up, it was just a joke."

Daisuke crossed his arms. "Don't even joke about it!"

"Yes…don't you dare talk about Satoshi-sama like that." Krad snarled.

Riku stood up and stood in front of Daisuke. "Hey, Daisuke…forget about him. Lets dance, alright?"

"But Riku, I-I'm not good at…"

"Nonsense, dance!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him off the couch.

They began to dance to some upbeat song. Daisuke was surprisingly dancing well, despite his clumsiness. Dark began to clap, while Risa, Takeshi, and Krad sat on the couch. Krad looked a bit sour, and turned away angrily.

"What's _his_ problem?" Risa asked rudely.

"You mean Krad? He's always like that."

"Shut up Dark." Krad said.

"Riku…I'm tired of dancing." Daisuke stated.

"Already? Well you did great Daisuke!" She then kissed him on the check, who blushed in response.

"Now, who wants to play spin the bottle?" Dark asked, once again.

"I don't!" Said Daisuke & Riku.

"Dark, I want to play!" Risa said afterwards.

"Yeah! That would be sweet!" Takeshi grinned, throwing a fist in the air.

"How about you Krad?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Soo lets play!"

"I don't wanna!" Complained Daisuke.

"Pervert!" Riku commented.

Later, when everything was ready, Dark, Takeshi, and Risa sat down around the bottle. Somehow, Dark was able to convince the other three to join as well.

"I'll go first!" He said childishly, and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and spun, and then began to slow down, near Daisuke.

Daisuke gritted his teeth in fear. "Oh no! It's going towards me!" He thought.

Daisuke was relieved when he saw the bottle pass Daisuke, and land next to Risa who was sitting to the right on him. She seemed quite pleased, and Dark went to kiss her.

"Oh Dark…" She blushed.

"Alright!" he cheered, while holding up a 'thumbs up' sign. "Now, I choose…Daisuke to spin the bottle!"

"W-w-WHAT! I'm not spinning it!"

"Hey, you agreed to it." Takeshi snickered.

Daisuke sighed, and spun it unwillingly with force. It spun even longer than Dark's did, especially when it slowed down. Daisuke's fear began to fade as it was heading towards the space between Riku and himself, and it did, it stopped. Daisuke smiled until he noticed people staring at something, and he turned around.

Stricken with horror he noticed the bottle was pointing to what was now an open door…with Satoshi standing outside.

"Sorry I'm late…" The boy said in a cold, depressed tone. Then he noticed everyone staring. "The door was open…I guess it was rude to just come in…" He apologized, but the group still stared. He started to glare back. "Is something the matter…?"

Suddenly, both Dark and Takeshi began to laugh. "Go for it Dai-chan!" Dark cheered.

"W-what! I-I can't…h-he's not playing! He JUST came in! It doesn't count!" Daisuke stuttered, while shaking his head vigorously, while Takeshi was on the floor, hysterically laughing.

Dark stood up once again, and gently pushed Daisuke forward. "Kiss him!"

Satoshi's eyes widened. "What the…?" he then noticed the bottle on the ground, which was pointing directly at him. "Oh…. I see…I get it." He said calmly, and walked towards the red head.

"No no no! I wont do it! I wont!" Daisuke continued to shout.

Satoshi sighed seeing Daisuke in such denial. "How this could be my perfect chance to move in…" He thought. "I-it's alright Niwa-kun…you're right, I just came in. You don't have to." He assured him. His eyes showed disappointment in his own words, but it was quite obvious that Daisuke was uncomfortable, especially in front of all the people.

Takeshi sat up. "God! You're SO LAME Daisuke!"

"Daisuke, don't ruin the fun!" Dark sighed. "Oh well, now that creepy-boy's here, we can really start the party, except for the fact that he's a total killjoy, at least everyone is here."

The majority of the group decided to continue playing spin the bottle. Dark hoped that if Daisuke spun, it would land on Satoshi again, but it didn't happen. Krad was forced to kiss Riku twice, and Satoshi once. Satoshi seemed quite angry when that happened, but even more so when he was forced to kiss Risa, so much that he actually disgusted. Dark got to kiss everyone except Daisuke and Takeshi. Takeshi managed to kiss Risa, but it included her running around the house trying to get away from him.

When everyone (except Dark) was tired of that game, Risa decided to sing karaoke. She sung terribly, but everyone clapped so her conceited self would not get angry. Riku was next. Her voice was beautiful and light when she sung. Hearing her shining voice, Daisuke was puzzled on how the two could be twins. After the singing ended and cheers were done, something unexpected happened, Satoshi walked up.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi stood at the front of the room, and took off his glasses, planting them in his pocket. Dark grinned as he saw Satoshi's eyes.

"He looks a tiny bit drunk." Dark whispered.

He looked for a song, once he found it, he took a deep breath and turned around towards the others, winking at Daisuke.

"Hey!" Risa pouted.

He then began to sing.

"Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
Your tomb is where your heart is,  
I should have told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible

To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake  
There ain't no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

The kiss of vanity blessed me with a spiritual murder  
And fed the gods of war insatiable  
Your home is where the dark is  
I should have told her  
Embrace the fire indestructible

To die is to know that you're alive  
And my river of blood won't run dry  
I never wanted to lose you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
rescue me with your smile…"

Saoshi stopped there, holding his chest as if the singing pained him a bit.

The teens began to clap as he was finished.

"I didn't know that guy had it in him!" Takeshi cheered.

"He's surprisingly good…" Riku blinked.

Satoshi took a bow, and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Risa.

"Outside…" He said coolly.

"That guy is so weird." Said Takeshi.

Daisuke stared at him in silence as the blue haired teen left.


End file.
